


Monster

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Gang Violence, Gangsters, I'll tag as I go, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rituals, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, This plot got away from me, Warnings May Change, Werewolf Kihyun, brief mentions of underage sex, furry undertones, humans are prey...until they aren't.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Kihyun was raised in a pack that only sees humans as prey and he thought he'd always see them like that too, until he met one Im Changkyun.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. In the woods

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally posted the draft of this. Cause I'm a genius. I don't think anyone saw it though. Anyway I wrote this because I wanted a fic where the monsters are real monsters. Ah this does mean mentions of past murders, eating humans, and uh well gore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't comparable to others but you know what? I'm going to have fun anyway.

The night was young, full of potential and enough scents to make Kihyun dizzy as he stood at the make shift bar in the middle of the woods. There was something intoxicating about the smell of deep woods mixed with sweat and arousal. So much so that Kihyun found himself a little drunk off of it more so than his drink, vodka mixed with a little bit of blood. Not that the humans present would know that. It wasn't for them, neither was the party even though it had been packaged and sold as such. But truthfully it was for the wolves.

Arranged just so that they could enjoy the full moon, which he could feel shining on him through the trees above, calling to him at the cusp of zenith. He could feel his inner wolf growling to be let loose, to be free, and to hunt. Though this wasn't quite the hunt his inner wolf wanted, it was the best it was going to get he decided his eyes landing once more on the pretty human he'd been eyeing all night. He hadn't seen any other wolves approach them, and as zenith was only minutes away he decided to make his move. Assured he wouldn't have to fight a higher pack member over them.

"Hello," Kihyun kept his voice sweet, even though his inner wolf wanted to growl, hungry and still caged. "I'm Kihyun." He introduced himself watching the human's eyebrow raise. The piercing there caught the moonlight and Kihyun forced himself back into composure instead of licking his lips. Surprisingly the human smelled as good as they looked up close, which often wasn't the case with unselected humans. Many times he'd had to make due with a human that smelled worse than the city he was forced to live in. 

"Changkyun." The human replied, voice deep and earthy in a way that Kihyun wanted to sink into. Almost as much as he wanted to sink his teeth into the human's plump ass, both figuratively and literally. But he only smiled in return instead of saying that. He'd learned long ago that a human did not appreciate the same sense of honesty that a werewolf did. A moment of silence passed as Kihyun felt the human's eyes scan him over, for a second time. The first having been during his approach.

In that silence Kihyun could feel a tension, a want, a desire he hadn't felt before as he returned the favor. Taking in the tantalizing curve of Changkyun's neck, the broadness of his shoulders, and how built his arms were. It had been a long time he decided as he licked his lips wondering what the human would taste like. If it would be as good as he smelled. Musky earth and some perfume that was more expensive than anything Kihyun would buy. "So what brings you to the woods?" Kihyun finally asked feeling the moon's call sharper now.

"Who doesn't love an advertised orgy?" Changkyun's voice was teasing, playful and still so deep. Kihyun found himself smiling all square and too big. So little did these humans know that the ritual really did involve sex. Which was the legal reason they gave for vetting the participants. Though Kihyun knew the real reason was for the missing persons reports that the company would later file away and the body parts that would mysteriously show up later in places the pack couldn't be linked to. 

Obligingly Kihyun chuckled though and gave the wane look that every human expected with this answer and he knew without question that this human would be as easy as the last.


	2. In the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is just as easy as Kihyun thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters? More likely than you think .

Kihyun was delighted to find that Changkyun was just as easy as he thought he'd be. Little work, lots of charm, and a whole lot of touching, then he was just as willing as every other human he'd selected before to pull into the woods. Hands climbing up and under their clothes, needy and warm. And while Changkyun had been joking about the orgy, Kihyun could hear his brothers making it real around them. The rustle of clothing in the small clearing he'd led the human into drowned them out. His senses narrowing down to the prey he'd selected. 

In the back of his mind, as there always was this time of year, a voice nagged at him. Just audible over the cry of his inner wolf. 'Humans don't have to be just prey', they were words Kihyun had heard at sixteen in a McDonald's dining room full of sentiments his pack had never carried. He'd downright scoffed at Minhyuk, a wolf from another pack touting the idea humans could be mates. Yet, every time they held this party he thought of those words and Minhyuk, with his wide, wide innocent eyes.

Kihyun wasn't innocent like that and never had been. 

He reminded himself of that running a long lick up the human's neck pressing him up against a tree, tasting him as he felt the moonlight on his back. The zenith calling on him to make good on his instincts. And he did, shoving his hand down the human's pants swallowing the low moans they were making with his mouth, to listen to a sound that a human couldn't hear. Something primal. A sound that led his actions as he maneuvered the human to where he wanted him. On his knees. 

Everything was tight, hot, heavy, and good as Kihyun pressed in, he could hear Changkyun beneath him moaning and wanton. The way all humans were, but he tasted and smelled so much better than any before him. So much so Kihyun found himself struggling to hold on. To keep his wolf from springing forward at the first thrust. The moonlight playing along the skin of his back. Pulling the beast from within, the hunger as he continued. 

"FUck Kihyun..." Changkyun's moans were loud, repetitive and a force that kept driving Kihyun forward, even though he could feel that the human wasn't really as prepared as he should have been. Knew that there had been pain at first, though the human seemed to like that a little. Liked it even more when he bit him, just under the shoulder blade before he licked it tasting. Wanting. "Please I want to see you."

Kihyun felt his beast within hesitate at the request. Minhyuk's words from so long ago resurfacing again as he slowed down, teasing the body beneath him as he continued thrusting. Memories playing back of the first time, of the only time he'd looked at his victim as he ate them. He'd been fifteen, freshly turned and immediately initiated into the pack. No one besides Minhyuk had ever told him that humans were more than food. A thought that still weighed on him from one utterance. 

Burying his head into a broad sweaty shoulder that smelled so so good he felt something snap inside him as he pulled out. Gently, more gentle than he'd been at any other point during the night, and he was betting at any of these moon rituals, he moved himself and the human. Avoiding looking down knowing there was blood on his dick. He didn't want to see it, but he did want to see Changkyun's face as he entered him again. Slower, softer. 

And this time he treated him like something that could break, and it would matter if he broke. Unlike before where he knew beyond doubt it didn't matter, couldn't matter because Changkyun was prey. As he thrust softer, more aimed drawing forth beautiful moans and keening noises from kiss swollen lips, he felt something inside himself fall into place. Minhyuk's words chasing his high as he heard the screaming start around them. Death, start around them.

The human, Changkyun didn't seem to notice the difference between screams of pleasure and murder. Might not actually be listening to the others in the woods. Or Kihyun suspected couldn't actually hear anyone over himself. But Kihyun could and the first scream had him rutting faster, frantic for a finish even though Changkyun was still so tight, too tight, too under prepared in a way his beast found delicious. In a way Changkyun seemed to enjoy too much. 

Still, Kihyun knew he couldn't hold out, couldn't stop his beast from taking over as he saw white behind his eyes. Changkyun's finish taking him over the edge. And he watched the human beneath him as his beast erupted from his skin, changing him in mere seconds from a man to a wolf. And he could see the surprise, the terror in Changkyun's eyes as he opened his jaws about to do what he would normally do from behind and go for the throat. A sure kill, a blood bath he'd enjoy. 

He pictured it, Changkyun's death, his taste, his lifeblood, his death. And Kihyun found himself closing his jaws just staring at the human before him that did not scream, had jumped despite the lethargy of a climax and that was all. He let out a howl, a lie, that he'd finished and he'd walked away. Leaving the human to stare after him, which he did with wide, wide eyes. And an emotion that Kihyun hadn't expected to see alongside the terror. Excitement. 

It was all he could think about as he slunk into the surrounding woods, his feet falling into a circular path around his human, protecting him from the wolves that wouldn't hesitate as he wondered about the decision he'd just made. About the repercussions of the decision he'd made for himself. His senses were still tingling from the change, his nose full of Changkyun's scent, and his body ready for a fight. And he wondered what he would do from here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry I should have said this is a slow burn for various reasons. Most being Kihyun obviously doesn't know how to be well human.


	3. In the clearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget this exists or anything, I'm just busier than like ever? And so unmotivated most of the time.
> 
> But I really like this fic idea

Changkyun watched as the wolf that had just been a man walked away from him. And he couldn't help following it with his eyes as far as he could while he still lay on the ground. His body ached, for a lot of reasons, having sex in a clearing in the woods covering most of them. But he could also feel his heart aching as he watched the wolf disappear. He'd heard rumors of werewolves here, of this party being a good place to turn up missing. Not that he wanted to go missing, but as a journalist, well, aspiring journalist he wanted, needed to know the truth. 

Granted the truth he had expected to find was not a confirmation of werewolves. After all, the part about werewolves was the part of the rumor he'd originally scoffed at when he first heard it. And he knew if he hadn't witnessed it himself he certainly wouldn't believe it to be true. Which was why in his original theory he had labeled that part of the rumor as the lure, considering he'd first heard it in a comic book store. Though looking at the facts as they were now he found himself wondering if he'd ever been anywhere near the truth. 

Changkyun forced himself to let the thought go as he heard rustling in the surrounding woods. They were dark and foreboding now that he was alone. Shifting slightly he let out a groan, his body protesting as he reached for his pants. Not that he felt he could actually put them back on, but he felt a little safer with the stun gun and spike he'd hidden in his pockets. Just a little personal protection in case his original theory panned out. And as he saw eyes, wolf's eyes, peering at him from the woods he wasn't sure if he was upset he was wrong or not. 

After all human trafficking was an easier pill to swallow, not to mention story to break, than werewolves. A story that would have finally gotten him away from listacials, and into the investigative journalist job of his dreams. But he could see all that washing down the drain as he watched the wolf, Kihyun he was sure, stalk around him. In the surrounding woods he could hear noises he didn't want to think about as the night wore on. And he wondered what would become of him, what had become of the other guests he'd seen walk off into the woods with men who he knew now were wolves in more ways than one.

His thoughts were brought to a standstill as he heard growling just a stone's throw away. The rustle of leaves and the snapping of the teethy jaws. Changkyun couldn't help shivering, wishing he'd kept his clothes close to him when he'd given in to Kihyun. An unplanned but not unpleasant experience. Still he wished he were clothed as he watched the woods in front of him. He wasn't even sure where the rest of his clothes were, he'd had trouble enough keeping his pants in reach in the moment. But he was thankful he had as a soul searing yowl sounded from the woods. 

Shivering Changkyun took his chances on standing and attempting to put his pants on when a loud whine followed. Though he found he couldn't stand and he knew without checking that he'd been injured when he let Kihyun take him. But he'd thought as much before he'd even attempted it, he just wanted to be sure. Not that he was going to try going anywhere in a woods full of wolves. Still he'd been hoping that if worse came to worse he would be able to run. Sighing he accepted the fact he was going to have to stay awake and alert all night in the clearing.

Though he supposed his fate could be worse as he heard more howling and a distant scream. And not for the first time that night he wondered if he should have listened to Minhyuk, his coworker, who told him not to come. The same coworker who had hinted that there was a reason a rich company running a sex party where people went missing hadn't been covered before. Of course Changkyun hadn't listened, too caught up in the story he felt would make his career. A rich company could only buy off the media and police so long when things were made public after all.

Looking up at the sky he wished his plans were a little less grand. The moon was still high and he knew there were hours before sunrise, which meant there were hours between him and sleep. And he could feel exhaustion settling in as the woods slowly crept back into silence around him. Though he could still feel eyes watching him, circling him as he sat there where Kihyun had left him. All other sounds muted and unreal in the distance. He wondered what would become of him as he pulled up his knees and stared out into the woods covered in night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts welcome.


End file.
